


Muscle Strain

by Grumpinni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Massages, body worship kinda??, idfk you gotta squint, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the end of the day's battles, Scout was trying his best to catch his breath, and even get back into the resupply room without collapsing. His legs felt like they had the consistency of jello and his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Medic was lecturing him for probably the hundredth time about how Scout needs to take more breaks during battle and not push himself so hard. He wasn't listening though. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep for a good five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Strain

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend Snipes complimented my back and said it was now his headcanon build for Scout's back (which is my kin so I mean, hey, I ain't complanin'). Some stuff is literally taken from the conversation we had so I'm sure you can guess where that'll be from.  
> Again, not beta'd so I'll fix errors as they appear. Tysm and I hope y'all like it or whatever idk.

Scout had a long day. When you're really the only person on the team who can capture the intelligence, you gotta run pretty damn fast. Running fast was Scout's easiest ability though. No one could catch him; sure the sentries could, but sometimes even those had a hard time getting him. All that running though, takes a lot outta you.  
  
By the end of the day's battles, Scout was trying his best to catch his breath, and even get back into the resupply room without collapsing. His legs felt like they had the consistency of jello and his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Medic was lecturing him for probably the hundredth time about how Scout needs to take more breaks during battle and not push himself so hard. He wasn't listening though. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep for a good five years. As soon as he felt okay enough to walk back to his room, he grabbed his stuff out from his locker and trudged slowly to his room in the base.  
  
The rooms were like a standard college dorm room, though, a lot better. It was bigger, for one. It had a comfortable bed, a decently large closet and dresser, and you even got your own bathroom! Though, sharing a bathroom isn't something Scout's not used to.  
  
Scout practically fell face first into the bed, kicking off his shoes, and tugging his shirt off before properly getting himself situated for a good nap. He fell asleep almost instantly.

 

\---

  
Scout heard the sound of his door opening and closing again, but didn't really register what it was. Until he felt his bed dip slightly under the weight of another person.  
"Brought you some din. Thought ya might like somethin' ta eat." Sniper said softly. His voice low and quiet so Scout could still ease into consciousness.  
"'nks Sni's" The runner yawned and sat up a little bit. He stretched his arms, one curling in towards his neck, the other above his head to the ceiling, "Hmm, what is it?" He hummed and looked at the plate in the Sniper's hands.  
"Dell 'cided to make some classic steak and 'tates. It was good eatin' so I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Sniper handed over the plate and silverware to Scout, who gratefully accepted them and began wolfing down his food.  
  
Scout made small hums and groans of approval from the food.  It took the runner all but ten minutes to eat all the food on the plate. He set it aside on the nightstand and watched Sniper for a moment.  
"What time is it?" Scout hummed and looked around. It was still a little bit bright out, but only barely.  
"S'bout nine. You've been asleep for a good four hours. Missed a mighty good game a' poker." Sniper chuckled and moved so his back was resting against the wall.  
"How're ya feelin'? Noticed ya had a pretty rough time gettin' outta the resupply room t'day. Legs feelin' okay?" The only response the scout gave was a snort.  
"God if I could have Medic cut 'em off I would." Scout mumbled and moved his legs slightly so Sniper would have more room. He let out a small hiss of pain and winced.  
"Will you rub 'em for me please?" Scout asked and pouted at the taller man. Sniper just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"A'wright ya needy bloke. But don't expect me t'do a good job." He mumbled. "Strip down to your boxers, lad." Sniper instructed and Scout complied.  
  
Scout thought it would be funny to make a show out of it until Sniper decided to smack the back of his thighs, causing him to hiss in pain and glare at the other. Sniper just gave a shrug and grinned widely.  
"Don't show off if ya ain't gonna get nothin' out of it."  
"Jerk." Scout mumbled but laid back down on the bed. He rummaged around the nightstand’s drawer for a bottle of lotion and handed it to Sniper.  
"It's got menthol in it so it'll prolly smell real gross." The runner commented, "But it works like a charm for these damn aches."  
  
Sniper just nodded and put a small amount on his hands. Scout was confused when he saw Sniper rub his hands together pretty quickly, "Hey Snipes what're- Ohhh-" Scout let out a soft moan. The heated menthol causing the muscles in his calf release slightly was the best feeling Scout's ever felt. Well, okay, not the best, but it was pretty damn close to it. Sniper did that a few more times as he was going along Scout's legs. Especially at his thighs where the muscles seemed to be the tightest.  
"Damn roo, got yourself some tight muscles don't ya. Such nice legs like these don't need'a be so tensed up." The marksman murmured and smiled at the runner, who was currently blushing from the compliment.  
"Uhh i-it isn't really that bad. One time me an' my brothers were all playin' a game a’ ball out in the yard, pulled a hamstring and boy, I'll never forget that. Had to go to the hospital to make sure I didn't tear it or nothin'. I think I was there for a good three or four days so I wouldn't stress it. I hadda do some physical therapy too, but hey! If I hadn't a' pulled it so bad, I wouldn't be jumpin' like how I am! Pretty crazy right? I can't remember which brother, but he tried to do that too so he could jump super high, oh man. It was prolly the funniest thing. Super sad though. He actually did tear a muscle. He walks with a limp now." Scout snorted quietly. He hadn't realised that Sniper had moved from his legs to rubbing his arms now.

“You don’t gotta do my arm’s y’know.”

“Yea, but you were talkin’ so much I didn’t really have nothin’ else to do.” Sniper hummed and started working on Scout’s biceps. Though they were small around, they still had some pretty decent definition to them. They definitely weren’t as big as Sniper’s, but they looked as if they would be just as strong. Given the runner’s size, it could be completely possible. Sniper had moved to Scout’s shoulders and neck. The runner had sat up so Sniper could get behind him. Scout had let out a few small moans and gasps from popping muscles that he didn’t even know where tight.

“People’re probably thinkin’ we’re havin’ sex in here.” Scout chuckled and winced slightly when a knot in his neck popped slightly, “Gonna have to have ma send me some more ‘a that stuff if you keep this up.” Scout hummed as he closed his eyes and leaned into Sniper’s hands as they worked on his neck. “I remember when ma used to rub my neck an’ shit. Usually it was after I got home from practice or a game. She spoiled me so much. Prolly ‘cause I’m the baby outta all the boys, but I ain’t gonna complain. I had it pretty easy. Though, when ma wasn’t home, my brothers always stuck _me_ with _their_ chores. So that wasn’t too cool.. The only shitty chore we had to do was kitchen work. We had to do so many dishes. I mean, when there are five boys, plus me and ma livin’ at the house, and then when the other three come back for holidays and weekends, hoo boy. It’s a pretty demandin’ chore. You get every single last dish done, they’ll all be dirty again by noon! It’s freakin’ ridiculous!” Scout stopped to take a breath, “I wonder how my ma’s doin’. I haven’t wrote her back in a while. I feel kinda bad. I mean, shit man, she’s still sendin’ me stuff every month to make sure I’m okay.” Scout’s tone got softer. “I’ll probably give her a call tomorrow.” He hummed and leaned into Sniper’s warm hands.

“Anyone ever tell you how nice a back you got love?” Sniper asked after a moment of silence. Scout blushed furiously and turned his head towards Sniper slightly.

“Uhm.. Not really.” He mumbled. “No one but you really cares about how I look over here. Then again, not much people even talked to me back in Boston. I was intimidatin’ apparently. Got a pretty loud mouth.” Scout snorted. “What makes my back look so good?” He asked and looked back at the Aussie with curiosity.

“Well, for starters, your shoulders are quite broad.” Sniper hummed and leaned in close to nuzzle Scout’s ear. Though the smell was a bit overwhelming to his nostrils, he didn’t care much. Wasn’t really hurting him so it was okay. “And the faint muscles you can see there when you’re close enough,” he continued, tracing his hands lightly over the muscles there, “The leanness of your muscles, just.. You’re a beautiful creature. Flawless.” Sniper kissed behind Scout’s ears, which he knew were pretty sensitive. 

Scout giggled and snorted. Covering his mouth from the odd sound he was most commonly teased about. “St-Stop ohmygod Snipes stop-” Scout gasped for air as Sniper attacked his sides and started tickling him.

“SniPES I’M GONNA KILL YOU OHMYGAWD!” Scout squeaked and started laughing uncontrollably. His legs kicking out to try to stop the attack of tickles from the taller, and, upsettingly, stronger man.

Sniper stopped and held Scout close as he laughed and Scout wheezed for air.

“I fucking hate you.” Scout huffed and looked back at Sniper with a scowl.  
“Naw, you don’t Roo.” Sniper grinned and pulled Scout flush close to himself. His arms were wrapped around Scout’s middle, Scout’s arms holding onto Sniper’s.

“No, I really do hate you now. You’re tha fuckin’ worst boyfriend. Literally.” Scout mumbled but leaned back into Sniper’s warm body again.

The younger turned his head a little so he could see the other. He placed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and sighed, “But I will always love you.” Scout hummed and blushed. He never usually expressed these sort of ‘expressions’ as he would put it. Sniper grinned and gave Scout a quick peck.

“Love ya too, Scout.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many fics end with the phrase "I love you" just because it's an easy way to stop something,,,


End file.
